darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rienna
Rienna is a relatively small world, dominated by lucrative farmlands, supplying the Republic with a wide range of agricultural delights. Economy Rienna is, at its heart, a farming world. The majority of Rienna's farmlands are owned by off-world consortia, supplying significant amounts of agricultural production to the galaxy's food markets, while relatively few are owned by the locals. Most residents of Rienna are either employed on the farms, or running and owning the supporting infrastructure that allows for the production to continue. The capital has been undergoing significant economic upgrades since Representative Grachazza's election, as he tries to strengthen the planet's economic position in the time of galactic crisis. Cities The capital of Rienna is Coruant Spire City, and is the only major city on the planet. Constructed on three main repulsor-suspended floating islands (Upper, East and Industrial), it is home to significant financial and residential developments, and a state-of-the-art transport network that takes workers from Coruant to the farmlands and private estates covering the planet's entire surface landmass. Coruant Spire City is also home to the only public spaceport on Rienna, while there are smaller landing fields scattered around the surface for more immediate pickup of goods from the farming. Use of these, however, is restricted, to reduce pollution that may be harmful to the planet's agricultural production. Geography The surface of Rienna is approximately equally divided between ocean and land. The oceans are shallow for the most part, only a few underwater canyons reaching below two thousand meters, and much lower in salinity than is average for planets around the galaxy. The planetary landmasses are almost completely used for agricultural production. Irrigation channels criss-cross the landscape, taking water to the various farms. The flatter areas are used for growing grains, cereals and other crops, while the hills are used such that from a distance, they look to be covered in forests of various hues. On closer inspection, one finds many varieties of vineyards and orchards. There are very few mountains on Rienna, the few that were once there worn down by millennia of working to convert them into productive land. There is a single mountain of any worth remaining, which even before the removal of its siblings was the tallest on the planet. Mount Rien has a permanent snow cap on the upper third, and the lower third is covered by a fruit orchard. Government Rienna is a Representative Democracy. In this form of government, property owners are eligible for a democratic vote to determine their elected leader, the Representative. This leader maintains control of the planet until removed from office by popular vote. Those who do not hold property cannot vote. Due to Rienna's farmlands being majority owned by off-world consortia, the elections of the past were often a matter of galactic politics more than planetary politics, however with the nationalization of all farmlands, the power of election has shifted much more towards the people of Rienna. Representative of Rienna * Ellis Creed (?'' - 21,372 YR) * Grachazza (21,372 YR - ''Present) Military Following his election, Representative Grachazza has taken numerous steps to ensure the safety of Rienna, including forming the Rienna Phalanx, a military force tasked with protecting the planet from invasion and acting as the planet's main law enforcement agency. The Rienna Phalanx is lead by the Marshal, a position currently held by Representative Grachazza. While the Phalanx is only a small group at the present, they have an organizational structure in place to allow for expansion to a significant military force. Current military doctrine has the Rienna Phalanx ground forces remaining a relatively small yet elite group, currently organised into the Rienna Phalanx Law Enforcement Regiment, or RP-LE, tasked with general law enforcement duties on Rienna, and the Rienna Phalanx Regiment Prime, or RP-Prime, tasked with the military defense of Rienna. Recently, they have expanded from their ground-based role into a planetary navy, to better defend Rienna. This is based around with the RPS Phoenix, the flagship, along with numerous support vessels. Each vessel in the fleet is also assigned a team of ground forces for anti-boarding operations, its size to be determined by the size of the starship. History First colonized in the earliest days of the Republic, Rienna was recognized early on for its agricultural potential. As Coruscant's planet-city grew ever-outward and ever-upward, food became scarce, and production had to be shifted off-world. Due to its proximity and suitability for large-scale production, Rienna was selected. Over the years, at first only the grasslands and less-intensely sloped hills were converted to farmlands. However, over the millennia that it has been established, the land itself has been formed and molded to suit the purpose. Forests have been replaced by great orchards, hills overtaken by vineyards. Not even Rienna's vast oceans, responsible for the verdant nature of the planet's landmasses, were left unharvested, a multitude of seafood, from fish, to crustaceans, to seaweed and beyond, both native and imported. Long a peaceful world, the galactic war with the Black Imperium saw several waves of raiders come to Rienna, vastly hampering production, and resulting in Grachazza's election as Representative and his subsequent defense initiatives. Order of Rienna Established in 21,372 YR, the Order of Rienna is a group of awards, granted by the Representative of Rienna for exemplary services to Rienna and the galaxy in general. The names of these are based on the various titles of nobility common throughout the galaxy, however each award is given to an individual: it is not hereditary, and grants no authority beyond that given through respect. Each rank is represented in formal dress by a band of cloth, 5 centimeters wide, worn on the upper right arm and embroidered with the planetary seal of Rienna. The ranks (male/female) of the Order of Rienna are, from lowest to highest prestige, along with their armband colour: * Knight/Dame (Silver) * Viscount/Viscountess (Green) * Earl/Countess (Yellow) * Marquis/Marquise (Turquoise) * Duke/Duchess (Red) The first of these titles was awarded posthumously to Doramun Palpatine, granted Duke of the Order of Rienna. The second was awarded to Euphemia Bellamy, granted the title Countess of the Order of Rienna for her work towards peace in the Galaxy. Category:Republic Worlds